User talk:Playsonic2
}} | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 22:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) |} IRC Chat Hey Playsonic! I'm a helper from Wikia too, but I'm also an Admin on the Marvel Database. I heard about your idea for an IRC chat here, so I'm proposing it over on the Marvel Database as well. I'll let you know if they decide to make one, but you might want to take a look over there too. I know they have a couple different languages, so it might be your #4! :) --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :As you may have guessed from that, we don't have a chat here, but I happened to be talking to Nathan about one for MDB and thought you might be interested :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Linking Templates I think it's a great idea to do more interwiki linking and I don't see why we shouldn't use the little boxes if you want. Why don't you make some up and maybe post them (or at least links to them) on Current Events to see what people think. -- Wendy (talk) 23:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :They look really good! The silver spiderman is a little hard to read on the blue background. Could you maybe either outline the letters or make them darker? My only other thought is that it might be good to have them say "wiki" (eg. See Peter Parker on the Spiderman Wiki!) because it's a bit strange to just say "Peter Parker" on Spiderman!.... -- Wendy (talk) 20:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hey -- the templates look great now. Why don't you post them on Current Events so other people can add them too :). Also, I don't use IRC at all -- sorry about that. -- Wendy (talk) 22:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Sysop request Hi! Thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. I see that you made some great contributions in May, but haven't been very active here in a few months. Is there a page you'd like to edit that you're having trouble with? I also see that you're an admin on a number of other wikis. Hosting a wiki can be a lot of work; I would suggest focusing your attention on the wikis where you're already an admin and continuing to welcome new users and helping them out. If there's anything I can help you out with that you don't have access to, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 14:19, 15 August 2008 (UTC) templates Hey, I saw that you were the one who made the templates like . I just thought I'd tell you that there is a Hulk Wiki out there. Doomlurker 00:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC)